<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Break Easily by Ghiacciolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606680">I Don't Break Easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite'>Ghiacciolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Short &amp; Sweet, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is nervous about sleeping with you, you reassure him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Voorhees/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Break Easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the prompt dialogue: "You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a lot to get Jason to this point, calling the steps taken “baby steps” was severely underestimating the work done. It’s not that he wasn’t eager, he most certainly was, he just had to get through a lifetime of thinking premarital sex was dirty, immoral, the reason he was separated from his mother at a young age.</p>
<p>But with love, dedication, and taking it <i>very</i> slowly, you had softened his view, and there he was, standing naked if not for his mask, underwear, and socks, in front of you. You were not so well dressed, having discarded every piece of clothing that you had worn. Jason tried to keep his eyes averted from you, not wanting to seem like he was ogling you, but he couldn’t hide the very noticeable reaction his body had.</p>
<p>You shifted a little on the bed, bringing yourself up on your knees before him, crooking a finger and motioning for him to get closer. He moved stiffly across the room, hands clenched tight at his sides, until he was only inches from you. He had never been this nervous before in his entire life.</p>
<p>Your hands moved towards his underwear, and you looked up at him, silently asking to proceed. As eager and willing as you were, you wanted Jason to be comfortable every step of the way. He nodded, and you hooked your fingers in the sides of his underwear, pulling them down his thighs until he stepped out of them.</p>
<p>You bit your lip, holding back the gasp of shock when you saw what he had kept hidden from you. Jason was, in fact, big all over. You extended your hand slowly towards his erection, wanting to give him plenty of time to stop you if he didn’t want you to touch it. Much to your surprise, he kept his hands to his sides.</p>
<p>Like the rest of him, his cock was cool to the touch, but easily warmed up under your hand. You didn’t want to mess around with it too much, you had been building up to this day over months of work and the thought of it ending before you could even get him inside you was enough to hold you back.</p>
<p>Instead, you leaned back on your elbows, pulling him down with you. His knees hit the mattress, and he climbed up with you, kneeling between your open legs. Jason’s hand found your knee, closing around it lightly, glancing up at you through his mask, eyes wide as if pleading for you to tell him what to do next.</p>
<p>Jason had seen people like this before, it was usually right before he brutally murdered them without sparing them a second thought, but he was calling on every memory he had of the compromising positions he’s seen them in, hopeful their dalliances would help him with his own situation. He wanted to take charge, prove himself capable and willing, but every glance he took at your body made him freeze up and forget everything he had been thinking about.</p>
<p>Cautiously, carefully, Jason’s hand drifted between your legs, poking and rubbing as he explored what was uncharted territory to him. Your hand joined his own, guiding his fingers and coaching his movements until he had you writhing beneath him. Jason may not have been the smartest man alive, but he was a fast learner.</p>
<p>Jason’s wandering fingers soon found their way inside you, entering with the same slow precision he was doing everything else, his eyes not leaving your face for a second. He was both enjoying the view of your eyes fluttering closed, your mouth hanging open, every little sound that emitted from it, and gauging your reaction to his experimenting.</p>
<p>It took everything in your power to not clamp your legs around his hand. Jason’s fingers were quite large, but he moved them so gradually that you could feel the fire inside you dying. You swallowed hard, and spoke, your voice soft but shaky.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”</p>
<p>Jason stilled for a moment, taking in your words. You could handle him being rougher? But you were so soft, especially compared to his own body, every time he had ever touched you he worried you would shatter like glass, leaving him alone again. But hearing you speak seemed to flip a switch inside him. He would stop holding back.</p>
<p>You gasped with shock as you were pushed on your back, your legs pulled into the air and hooked around his shoulders, his hands gripping your thighs tight enough you were certain they would be sore tomorrow. Everything suddenly seemed to be moving so fast, and that fire you felt in your chest had built up to a raging inferno.</p>
<p>He shoved into you, his cock easily entering you and knocking the breath out of your lungs. He paused, the feeling around him completely alien to anything he had ever experienced before, giving both of you a moment to adjust. Then, almost as if driven by some deep animalistic instinct, Jason pulled nearly all the way out, before slamming his hips against your own and thrusting as deep as he could go.</p>
<p>The pace he set was as brutal as he was when dealing with trespassers, but the way his hands roamed your body couldn’t be more gentle, and his eyes remained locked on your own. You could quickly feel your orgasm approaching, and a smile appeared on your dizzy face.</p>
<p>Even as your vision went white and your breath hitched, you held no regrets for urging him on. This would be something the two of you would have to do more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>